hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Tema del foro:Game of Thrones/@comment-28543465-20160524194813/@comment-27034278-20160528035539
Andrescordoba80 escribió: Un Nieve escribió: Dar dones a "Diestra y siniestra" no, no es eso. Es llevar una vision a otro. Sabemos que lo hizo con Jon y Jojen, sería solamente una vision mas. En la serie Jojen tiene la vision del arbol estando atado, sin estar dormido ni al borde de la muerte. Bran entra en Hodor, su conciencia está en 2 lugares a la vez, y solo activa a Hodor, si notas bien, en la escena Meera le dice a Hodor que sostenga la puerta, no le habla a Bran, por que bran sigue impactado por lo que está viendo en su vision. Bran no crea la vision de Hodor sobre su futuro, no hace mas que ser un espectador conmovido, a tal punto que nisiquiera sigue dentro de Hodor. Predestinacion, es la palabra clave. Pd; Eso no es influir. Fluir, flujo, una constante. No hubo una variacion en la constante. Que vanga la redundancia, ya que estamos en la predestinacion, aunque el rio cambie su flujo, vuelve a su direccion. El asunto es la coincidencia de los dos eventos, no los miren como uno solo... El pasado no se puede cambiar, pero supongamos por un momento que Bran, sin viajar al pasado controla a Hodor para escapar del Rey de los caminantes blancos, lo único que cambia es el hecho de que el no se enteraría que al controlar a Hodor en ese momento le está causando un trauma al joven Willis. Pero el trauma de todas formas existiría. Ahora bien, si el asunto es que por Bran estar viajando como verdevidente y mientas esta en su viaje utiliza su capacidad de cambiapieles para controlar a Hodor y esta vez es diferente, pues Hodor inicia con los ojos blancos y luego retornan a su color normal, pero entonces mientras huyen quien esta en Hodor? Bran o Hodor? Porque el joven Willys escucha a Meera decir Hold de door? Kristian, el actor que interpreta a Hodor, dijo que para él Bran lo único que hizo fue "levantar a Hodor" cuando se metió en su mente, como que le dio una "patadita de electricidad", un empujón para que reaccionara y los ayudara, que no fue un wargueo completo. Según él Bran no tuvo nada que ver en su desenlace, sino que el mismo Hodor fue quien salió corriendo y sostuvo la puerta. Y lo escucha porque Bran hace esa conexión sin entender cómo es que la está haciendo, él explica que es como una llamada telefónica, o como una carga eléctrica que termina dejándole el cerebro "atrofiado". (?) Claro que, como el mismo actor dijo, "puede estar equivocado". Evidentemente ni a ellos les explicaron cómo venía la mano en el episodio. xD Esto dijo: This is my understanding of it, and it’s just my interpretation — I could be completely wrong. The way I saw it was, obviously there was Bran in the past, watching the rerun, and shit starts to go down in the present day. The White Walkers arrive, and when Meera starts to shout at him to warg into Hodor, think of it like a telephone call. The lines start to get crossed. Bran has almost this physical force, like electricity, which he can use to engage with the brains of animals, and obviously Hodor as well. And he just didn’t know how to make that call from within the past, and he didn’t really know what he was doing. And somehow, the call got connected to the wrong Hodor. It got caught in some kind of temporal… and he didn’t understand this, either. You can see that on his face. He didn’t know what he’d done. When poor Wylis starts having a seizure, you can see him get increasingly concerned. He knew he’d done something, but what? It created some kind of vortex, and it sort of erased poor Wylis, and left him like an echo chamber. It wiped his brain. [ … ] “Was it actually Bran who killed Hodor? Was he the one making him hold the door and stuff?” I don’t think so. Meera was the one who said, “Hold the door,” not Bran. And Hodor was terrified. He wanted to run down that corridor. That wasn’t the fearsome warged Hodor of breaking Locke’s neck fame. That was just normal Hodor. I think when he warged Hodor, it was just to get him up on his feet, more like slapping the side of a horse. Like, “Come on! Get up! We need you here!” It was just a jolt of electricity. It wasn’t a full warg. That’s my interpretation of it, and I think that’s fairly close to the truth.